


Boots

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [41]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues.  In this chapter, after getting distracted from Ryan's fantasy, the boys finally play it out.</p><p>
  <i>"Dinner's ready," Ryan calls to Sam in the next room, then leans against the doorframe, crossing his booted feet at the ankle. "But you're going to have to earn it."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

The clock is ticking. These stolen weekends are completely awesome in terms of every precious moment that Ryan gets to spend with his lover. But they suck in terms of, well, being nothing more than scattered weekends. Sam is flying out tonight, and it's impossible for Ryan to not be aware that they're running out of time together.

"Dinner's ready," he calls to Sam in the next room, then leans against the doorframe, crossing his booted feet at the ankle. "But you're going to have to earn it."

"Yeah?" Sam looks up from his laptop as he closes it, his gaze dropping slowly to Ryan's feet. Fuck. "How's that?"

Ryan just grins, unable to hold it back no matter how much he bites his bottom lip. "Can you do this with your hands cuffed behind you?" He's pretty sure that Sam can. But it seems considerate to ask.

Sam nods as he slips his laptop into its neoprene sleeve. "Didn't we already agree I would?" he says with a small smile.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't need them, like, in front of you," Ryan answers, crossing to the couch. "You know, in case your balance sucks or something." Damn, he realizes he's positively gleeful about this.

"I guess we'll find out," Sam says, smile sliding into a grin as he stands. "But I've been okay in the past."

"Oh, really? You've done this before?" Ryan asks, slipping Sam's t-shirt up and off, then tossing it on the couch. "And here I thought you were making a special exception for me," he says, unzipping Sam's jeans and sliding his hand inside to stroke his lover's cock.

"Not this particularly," Sam says, groaning roughly, his cock responding eagerly to Ryan's touch. "But being cuffed, yeah."

Damn, that groan. It's such a fucking sexy sound, and it nearly melts Ryan's will on the spot. He sucks in a breath, trying to focus, and pushes Sam's jeans down his thighs. "Get naked," he says quietly. "I'll be right back."

"Yes, sir," Sam murmurs, grinning. He puts his jeans with his t-shirt and stands there, waiting, cock jutting out from his body.

When Ryan returns with the cuffs, his mouth goes dry. _Christ_. Forcing himself to stick to the plan when he's got the urge to simply start at Sam's toes and lick his way up, he steps behind his lover and snaps the cuffs onto Sam's wrists. Then he sits down in the easy chair, stretching out his legs. "Crawl for me."

With his hands locked behind him? Fuck. Sam goes slowly and carefully to one knee and then the other, shaking his head a little before he starts knee-walking towards Ryan.

"Very good," Ryan whispers, his hot gaze moving appreciatively over Sam's body. When Sam comes to a stop before him, Ryan reaches out and gently rubs one booted foot against his lover's cock, just to see if he can get away with it. "Go ahead."

Breath catching hard, Sam licks his lips, his cock wet at the tip. "Yes, sir," he murmurs, widening his stance so he can lean down and get his mouth on the tip of Ryan's boot, the smell of slightly worn leather filling his nostrils. It feels somewhat like he's made a bargain with the devil, but Ryan's already fulfilled his end, and with that in mind, he drags his tongue across the tip, once, then again, a little firmly.

 _Oh, Christ_. Ryan figured this would be hot just because it involves naked Sam and his mouth. But he had no idea how arousing he would find the act itself, the slow worship of Sam's tongue over the leather. He blows out a breath, staring, and drops one hand down to lay lightly over the ridge of his cock.

Sam works his way over the toe of each boot, widening his stance ever further, his inner thighs aching with the stretch, his cock leaking, dripping onto the floor. Long swaths of dark leather rising to the surface as he cleans the light layer of dust from them, tongue flicking around the eyelets as he moves higher, tilting his head to get a better angle.

"God, you are so fucking sexy," Ryan mutters. His cock pulses with a bead of precome, dampening his jeans. "I want to fuck you like this," he says softly. "With you wearing the cuffs."

Sam lifts his head, his eyes hot on Ryan's. "Whatever you want, sir."

 _Fuck_. Ryan still isn't sure he's comfortable with Sam calling him that. But there's no denying how his cock throbs. "Stand up," he orders softly, and digs a small sachet of lube out of his pocket. "Turn around for me."

Working one foot under him, Sam pushes up to his feet and turns, harder than ever.

Ryan licks his lips and squeezes lube onto his fingers. He presses two against Sam's hole, just rubbing the tight pucker for a few moments before he pushes one inside, his every sense attuned to Sam's responses.

Sam groans, cock twitching hard at the penetration.

"Tell me if you feel like you might fall," Ryan says softly, and lays his free hand on Sam's hip just as a precaution. He slips a second finger inside and a moan spills from his lips. _God_. This is his lover, _his_ , all this gorgeous tight heat and intense desire. It's more than Ryan ever expected. Leaning in closer, he licks a wet trail up Sam's spine as he twists to rub that sweet spot inside him.

Jesus Christ. Sam moans, nodding, pushing back for more, unable to help himself. Between the cuffs and the way Ryan's touching him... and then his lover's tongue lands on his skin, fuck, and the sound he makes is barely human.

It's not all that often that Sam bottoms for him, and Ryan is trying to be careful and thorough with the preparation. Especially because, given their track record together, he knows that all that caution is likely to dissolve in seconds when they start getting impatient. He eases his fingers out and then twists three in together, this time while he licks at Sam's fingers.

"Oh, fuck," Sam breathes, his head going back even as he spreads his thighs wider. "You're gonna be the death of me."

"I don't have a lot of practice getting rid of bodies," Ryan jokes, but his cock is throbbing painfully with his arousal now. He takes two of Sam's fingers into his mouth, sucking hard. But in mere seconds that's it, he's done, and he lets go of Sam to quickly unzip his own jeans and shove them down to his knees. "Come here," he orders, pulling his lover back to straddle him.

It's awkward with his hands behind his back, but with Ryan's guidance, Sam makes it work, moaning as his lover's cock touches his hole. "Fuck, yes..."

Keeping Sam steady, Ryan guides the head of his cock just inside, making sure he's got a good angle. Then he grabs Sam's hips, pulling him down at the same time that he thrusts upwards.

His shout echoing off the walls, Sam moans again, pushing down until he's sure he's got every last inch of his lover's cock inside him. "Jesus fuck," he grits out, shifting so he can lift and drop, the stretch making his cock throb, his balls fucking _ache_ with the need to come already.

"Oh Christ," Ryan mutters, overwhelmed by how insanely hot this is, Sam's body straining against his. He firms up his grasp on his lover's hips, then lets Sam do the work, focusing himself on holding back when he's on the edge of orgasm already.

Bracing his feet against the floor and his hips against Ryan's grip, Sam rides his lover's cock, taking him in hard again and again, forcing his hole to open and stretch, every thrust drawing a ragged groan from his lips. "Oh, god, fuck, I'm gonna come," he moans.

Ryan can't answer -- he doesn't have the breath for it. But he slams upward into Sam's tight hole, his hips rising off the chair with each thrust now.

Sam drops once, twice and again before coming with another shout, the sound filling the room, his cock spurting hot thick stripes of white onto the hardwood below.

There's no chance. No fucking chance for Ryan to hold back once Sam clenches around him that way, fucking loses control because of riding Ryan's cock. Ryan follows him over in an instant, yanking Sam down and holding him tight by the cuffs binding his wrists. Keeping his lover pinned on him.

A rough groan spills from Sam's lips as Ryan empties inside him, his cock still jerking with the aftershocks. "Fuck, yes..." he murmurs, squeezing his muscles tight around his lover, wanting every last fucking drop.

Gasping, Ryan drops his head back to rest against the chair. He tugs on the cuffs, pulling Sam back against him and wrapping his arms around his lover. "I think I've got you trapped," he murmurs, burying a smile in Sam's shoulder.

"Mm." Sam smiles. "Planning on keeping me here?"

"I'm seriously considering it," Ryan answers, and kisses the side of his lover's throat. "Wondering if I can keep you pinned in my lap until you've missed your flight..." He laughs, and thrusts his hips up once more, already as deep inside his lover as he can be.

Sam groans, his softening cock giving at the throb at the pressure against his prostate. Christ. "Long as you call them and make my excuses, you won't get any argument from me," he says, although they both know it's impossible. He grins over his shoulder. "Did I earn my dinner?"

"It's always about your stomach, isn't it?" Ryan says, giving Sam a mock scowl. "I'll have you know, I feel used."

Sam laughs. "I thought it was about how much you liked my tongue on your boots," he says with a grin. "Did it live up to the fantasy?"

"God, yes. Mmm." Ryan loses himself for a moment in a smug smile. Then he raises an eyebrow at his lover. "Sam," he whispers. "I don't remember where I put the key."

Sam's heart drops into his stomach and his eyes go wide. "You're kidding me..."

Ryan grins. "Yeah."

[To chapter forty-two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/674622)


End file.
